There's Trouble
by Insane Cali Gurl
Summary: Opie's little sister comes back to Charming after Donna's death and after Tara decides to leave for a 2nd time...Can she help her older brother get over his loss and help heal Jax's heart as well? **FYI - Changed the name of the OC**
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The black convertible Mustang pulled onto the Main Street of Charming California. The raven haired beauty behind the wheel let her sunglasses slide down as her eyes scanned over the rims along the streets and sidewalks. Her luscious red lips were pushed together with a quizzical look adorning her face. She found the street the warehouse was on and turned down the street.

Several of the younger biker boys were sitting outside screwing around and making what she imagined sexual remarks towards the scantily clad women standing around outside in the cut off jean shorts and tank tops. Their bleach blond hair in messy curls…Clearly it was bottled blond…She'd bet anyone a million bucks none of those hochies were true blondes.

Jean Carlos 'Juice' Ortiz watched as a shiny black convertible mustang pulled up in front of the club house and turned off…He watched with anticipation as the door swung open and a black sneaker covered foot stepped out of the driver side…followed by a long jean covered leg…A tall raven haired woman stood up out of the Mustang her legs were encased in black jeans that went all the way to the ground…she had on a red tank top and a black jean jacket with the sleeves rolled up to her elbows. She pushed her sunglasses up to the top of her head…Her raven hair was down to her ass and was slowly dancing with the slight breeze that was blowing through Charming.

The woman stood there for a good 5 minutes looking around her surroundings…a bald guy who had lightning bolts tattooed on each side of his shaved head walked up and said, "Can I help you with something sweet heart." The woman smirked and said, "Sweat heart? How cute…Yea…Sweet heart….you can point me in the general direction of Opie." The bald man looked her up and down and said, "I really was hoping you would have me help you with something…Opie can't be bothered right now…so I guess I'll have to do."

The woman smirked again and said, "Well you can either go get Opie for me….Or me and you are about to have a problem…and believe me…when I say…You don't want me to have a problem with you…Were not having a cock fight…because I will win." The bald head guy took a step towards the raven haired woman and touched her face with his thumb and let it slide along her bottom lip. His antagonizing voice said, "C'mon Sweet heart…just tell me what you need."

She smirked again and let the tip of her pink tongue touch his hand as her hand came up and touched his hand and then as she bit down on his meaty thumb she pulled her 9 mm out of the back of her jeans and shoved the barrel into the crotch of his jeans and bit down harder on his thumb until she drew blood and he started screaming at the top of his lung. She let go of his hand and said, "Now…Sweet heart you wanna get Opie for me or am I gonna have to blow your dick off."

"OPIE, JAX, CLAY…SOMEONE…ANYONE…COME GET THIS CRAZY BITCH OFF ME." Jax looked out the window and said, "What now?"

Most of the members of SAMCRO came running out to the parking lot…Jax said, "Whoa Lady what the fuck do you think you're doing?" The woman looked at the dirty blonde addressing her and said, "About to make your friend here into a woman if someone doesn't start telling me where I can find Opie."

A familiar voice said, "Jesus Christ Alexis…What the hell are you doing back in Charming?" The raven haired woman who answered to the name of Alexis looked over and saw Opie jogging over to the group of people and she said, "Looking for you…What else? Dad called and told me what happened to Donna." Lexi let go of the tortured moron and tossed her gun into her car as she walked over as everyone watched Opie and the raven haired woman embrace. Jax said, "So…I should assume you know her?"

Opie nodded and said, "Yea…She's my little sister."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Jax was walking back to the clubhouse as he looked back and kept re-looking at Opie's sister…It couldn't be Alexis…she used to be a gangly paper thin little girl with braces and glasses who used to follow them around when they were much younger. She had really grown up into a beautiful woman…he almost couldn't believe it was her. One look at her deep blue eyes and Jax's knew it was her…The blue eyes ran in their family both Piney and Mary Winston - their parents had the blue eyes and so did Opie.

As everyone walked away from the family reunion…Opie held his little sister so tight…She buried her face in his chest as she felt him relax in her arms and rested his chin on the top of her head. Lexi said, "How are you holding up?" Opie said, "I don't know…I want her back but I feel completely dead from the neck up…Like I'm walking around in a big cloud of fog." Lexi said, "Eventually you won't feel like that anymore…but you have to know it won't happen overnight…Op…You're my best friend and my big brother…I'll do all I can to help you…How are Kenny and Ellie doing?"

Opie said, "Mom's been keeping them at her house…She won't let dad around them unless she can't absolutely take them to school…And even then you know mom…it's only to drop them off…nothing more nothing less." Alexis chuckled against Opie's chest and said, "Of course…Mom has always been so uptight about the club and the fact that it got it's hooks into you at such a young age…Dad paid the ultimate price…first she cut off the sex and then she just got rid of him all together…How's pops emphysema?" Opie said, "He's riding around on his bike with an oxygen tank." Lexi couldn't help but laugh and said, "Wow…That'll attract the biker babes."

Alexis looked up at her brother who smirked and couldn't help but laugh as well. Their dad Piermont Winston or better known as Piney always said only three things in the world were gonna kill him a rival club, cigarettes or his ex-wife Mary Winston. Only time would tell which one was really going to get him.

Opie kissed the top of his sister's head and said, "C'mon I should probably introduce you to the rest of the guys before they think you're some kind of psychotic bitch." Alexis said, "But I am a psychotic bitch." The siblings started laughing as Opie led Alexis into the clubhouse. They went over to the bar and Filip Telford better known as Chibs was behind the bar and he slid 2 long neck beer bottles already opened.

The siblings each took a sip from their long neck and Opie said, "Chibs, this is my little sister Alexis…Lexi that's Chibs, Clay, Half-Sack, Tig and the guy whose dick you almost blew off is Juice…and of course you remember Jax right?" Alexis said, "Of course I remember Jax how could I not? He's been your best friend for years." Jax half smiled and said, "Hi Alexis." Lexi smiled and nodded.

Jax still couldn't believe with his own eyes that Alexis had grown up so much. And who would've thought she would have to have a name that sounded like his ex-girlfriend Tara…After he killed ATF Agent Joshua Kohn and got rid of the body literally…Tara couldn't handle being around Jax anymore, she didn't look at him the same way…She never did realize he would do anything to protect her…Even die if he had to do it as well.

Lexi looked at Jax…He looked tired…Opie had been sending text back and forth with her and has been telling her that Tara had been yanking his chain when she first got back into Charming and how her outlook of him changed after he killed the ATF agent to save her life…Alexis thought if someone loved her enough to murder for her she sure as hell wouldn't look at him as though he was a murdering bastard…he'd be her hero…knight in shining armor…so to speak.

Alexis knew being back in Charming was certainly going to be interesting.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Lexi was walking through the house looking at the way the floor plan was laid out and making sure she had enough room for all of her furniture. Alexis grabbed her blackberry and called the realty office and waited for someone to pick up…A voice said, "Charming Realty." Alexis said, "Hi this is Alexis Winston from Alexis Winston Realty…I'm currently standing in the property at 5647 S. Capricorn Lane…This house is completely perfect for me…I can run my realty business from here and it's livable…How soon can we make this deal so I can get the keys and get my belongings moved in?"

The lady said, "I'm pretty sure we can get the paperwork filed and get you moved in by tomorrow morning…if you can find your way to our office we can get started tonight."

The following morning Alexis had everything moved into the house on Capricorn Lane by 10 am. As she tossed a few empty cardboard boxes on the street front for the garbage men to pick up she heard a Harley coming down the street…She looked again and it was her brother and he was being followed by a police car. Both of them came to a stop in front of her house.

Opie got off the bike as the officer stepped out of the car and they both walked over to her…Opie leaned down and kissed his sister's cheek and said, "Are you done getting everything moved in already?" Lexi smiled sheepishly and said, "Of course big brother…My insomnia has been getting the best of me…the movers got here at 4 am and I started at 5…I finished a few minutes ago and started unpacking the kitchen…I'm dying for a fresh cup of coffee."

Opie chuckled and said, "Sis…I wanted to bring over the Chief of the Charming Police Department…Chief Wayne Uncer…Him and Deputy Chief David Hale are always on duty if you need anything…They will keep an eye on your house for you…If you need anything at all and can't get a hold of my or Jax then you are to call them immediately. Especially if were on out of town jobs…you got me?" Alexis laughed as she slapped a salute to her big brother and said, "Yes Sir Captain Weenie." Opie said, "Oh…We got jokes now?" Lexi smiled and said, "No…Just me."

Opie started play swinging at his little sister and she started swinging back at him. When they finally got all the laughs out and stopped…Opie said, "Hey by the way…Everyone is heading over to Gemma and Clay's house for a BBQ…Jax's son Abel is turning 1." Alexis said, "Sounds good…What time and what'ca want me to bring?" Opie said, "Around 6 and your macaroni salad of course." Alexis giggled as Chief Uncer and Opie go to their respective modes of transportation and took off in separate directions.

At 6 the black mustang pulled up to the house, where all the black Harley's were sitting on the street and in the driveway. Lexi walked up to the door and rang the door bell, a familiar woman answered the door and said, "Alexis Winston? Tell me your shitting me...You can't be her." Lexi smiled and said, "Hi Gemma." Gemma was Jax's mother. She used to tell Lexi to not take any shit off the boys and taught her how to fight dirty. Gemma said, "Damn...The last time I saw you...I didn't feel this old." Gemma wrapped her arms around the lady in front of her who used to be a little girl and kissed her cheek and said, "C'mon in...Everyone is out back." Lexi walked in and said, "Opie insisted I make my macaroni salad." Gemma said, "Oh good...Shove it in the fridge and grab yourself a beer or something...Like I said everyone is out back."

Lexi nodded her okay as she opened the fridge and pushed the huge bowl onto the second shelf, then grabbed a fuzzy navel wine cooler out of the door and walked through the sliding glass doors onto the patio. Opie said, "Lex...Over here." He held up his beer in the air as she smiled and walked over to him and leaned down placing a soft kiss on his cheek and said, "Hey sweetie." As she sat on the arm rest of the chair he was sitting in. Opie put his arm around her waist he didn't want her to fall off.

A big burly man with long curly hair and fuzzy beard walked over and said, "So I heard you almost made our little Juice into a juice maker?" Lexi laughed and said, "Guilty...Lexi Winston." As she held out her hand and the burly man took it and placed a kiss on the back and said, "Bobby Munson." Opie said, "Bobby...She's my little sister...Man Don't even THINK about it." Jax chuckled and said, "Yea...and half your age you old man." Bobby laughed hard and said, "Guys gotta try right?" Lexi laughed and said, "Of course...It was a good effort...Just not a successful one." That earned a round of laughs from the other guys in the group.

Lexi leaned over and said, "So...Is dad coming?" Opie shrugged his shoulders and said, "I'm not entirely sure...You know how bad he felt the last time you and him got into it...You left and we never saw you again." Lexi said, "I know...I kept in touch but every time I would call he would hand the phone to you or mom if she was over collecting his laundry like always. It's been 5 years Op...Do you think I'll ever get a chance to say I'm sorry?" Opie took a swig of his beer and said, "Hell...I don't know...I guess anything is possible...Just gotta give the old man some time." Lexi nodded in understanding hoping she could patch stuff up with her dad soon.


End file.
